marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Absolon Mercator (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly 198's camp, Xavier Institute; Mutant Town | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 157 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Belgian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Ghent, Belgium | Creators = David Hine; David Yardin | First = District X #2 | Death = X-Men: The 198 #5 | HistoryText = Early Years Absolon Mercator's mutant powers first manifested in his native Belgium. After an accident when another person was killed, he was sent to the US to live with relatives. Mercator struggled with himself and his identity. He used his powers to 'fix things' such as toasters for money. He was a loner, and normally only left his apartment at night. Mutant Town He secretly witnessed the shooting incident involving Officer Izzy Ortega and his partner Gus. His only known close friend was Hanna Levy, a mutant who ate insects. Secretions from a kidnapped mutant called Toad Boy were being sold as designer drugs at clubs. Although mutants who ingested 'toad juice' recovered, humans died violently. Izzy and Bishop investigated. Mister M attempted to help the boy, taking him to his mother. Daniel "Shaky" Kaufman's men went looking for him after viewing a surveillance tape. While being confronted, Mr. M phased his hand into a gunman, unintentionally killing him. Hannah told him to seek out Izzy for help. He found Izzy's daughter Chamyra the victim of a gunshot wound, accidentally shot by her own brother. He removed the bullet. However, Izzy and Bishop saw him and thought he was attacking her. Bishop absorbed his energy, but it seemed too much for even him to handle. Mercator then fled. Angry and confused, Mercator vowed he would destroy Mutant Town. He was confronted by Bishop and Izzy again. However, Lara the Illusionist tricked him into thinking he had destroyed the town. Bishop then released the energy harmlessly into the atmosphere. Mercator agreed to turn himself in. Both Bishop and Izzy questioned how effective prison walls would be to someone who could simply walk through them or bring the building down. It was later discovered Mercator had been influenced by the Worm, who also had the Tunnel Rats black out Mutant Town. Mercator disappeared during the chaos that ensued. Decimation After M-Day, Mercator was one of the few mutants who retained his powers. He headed to the Xavier Institute, where he immediately put himself on the radar of O*N*E by easily toppling a Sentinel that was about to crush a caterpillar. They considered him a serious threat especially with the other mutants treating him as a savior-like figure. Mercator also began a relation with Lorelei Travis after restoring her hair. Mercator decided to have the 198 leave the mansion despite the X-Men and ONE's attempts to stop them. The face in Johnny Dee's chest quietly declared him a threat that had to be eliminated. Mr. M led his followers to an island which they reached by walking across the water, when the X-Men showed up to try and talk them into returning. Cyclops was promptly attacked by a mind controlled Erg and when he retaliated Mr. M declared he would protect his followers. However, Johnny Dee, under the command of General Lazer, used his "voodoo dolls" to make Leech de-power Absolom and then used Magma to annihilate Mr. M. That night, as Lorelei and Leech watched over Absolom's coffin, they fell asleep. The pair woke to an empty casket. Later, Lorelei and Leech, surrounded by butterflies, told the The 198 about their experience: "I can't tell you what we saw. I don't have the words. Absolom never appeared to anyone else, but he did not want them to grieve for him, so he sent them a message. 'Some things do not die... THEY EVOLVE!'" It is currently unknown if he either died or evolved beyond the need for a physical form. | Powers = He has been described to be extremely powerful, even considering the Omega-level Mutants standards. Mister M can warp reality to a practically omnipotent degree. Molecular manipulation: Complete control over molecular structures, including his own. Near unlimited psionic ability to manipulate all matter and energy on a subatomic level. He can use his power to reconfigure all forms of matter into different substances and forms and can change matter to energy and back again. This means that virtually any conceivable thing can be accomplished. He can use his powers to near-godlike effects, a few of which are: *''Healing:'' Can speed up the body's ability to regenerate instantly. *''Control machinery:'' Manipulate the inner workings of complex machines. *''X-Factor negation/Augmentation:'' Negate or trigger mutant powers in others. *''Intangibility/Phasing:'' Make his molecules phase through any object. *''Molecule scrambling:'' Painfully or lethally scramble organic molecules. *''Energy generation:'' Produce heat, force, fire, electric, and/or nuclear energy etc. *''Energy manipulation:'' Wield energy to produce nearly infinite effects. *''Matter Manipulation:'' Wield matter to produce nearly infinite effects. *''Force field generation:'' Use energy to shield himself from injury. *''Creation/Evolution:'' Ability to create and evolve lesser life forms and himself. *''Telekinesis:'' The ability to manipulate objects with his mind, he was capable of tossing over a sentinel with a gesture of his hand without even looking at it and with extreme ease. He is a powerful telekinetic. *''Telepathy:'' Mister M has shown powerful telepathic capability, capable of mind control. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Mister M has shown to resist a nuclear explosion which he created in his hand. He was capable of resisting the physical force and heat produced by the nuclear explosion and did not even budge an inch due to it either. | Abilities = | Strength = He can augment his strength to any level he wishes. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * There has been wide dispute as to wither or not Mr. M would be a rival for certain mutants, particularly Vulcan. It remains clear that Mr. M is easily far more powerful, and far beyond Vulcan. Mr. M is capable of giving himself near "godlike" powers, while Vulcan can only manipulate energy, although Vulcan is far more aggressive. Mr. M has the ability to augment his strength to incalculable levels as well has his speed of flight. Mr. M has been seen to manipulate psionic energy into a far greater form of energy, which is why he is regarded as one of the most powerful mutants of all time. In potential, mutants like Franklin Richards have abilities which appear to be superior. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Disruption Category:Technopaths Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Negation Category:Power Amplification Category:Flight Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Atmokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Healers Category:Intangibility Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Force Field Category:Reality Warpers Category:Electrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Killed by Johnny Dee Category:Killed by Magma Category:Decimation casualties Category:Beyond Omega Level Mutants